Tutoring Potter
by nandotabby
Summary: Lily Evans is told by Dumbledore that she would be joining a tutoring program for third year students and under. When she learns who she has to tutor, she is just mad.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. I'm nandotabby, and this is my first fanfic ever! I'm excited! SO, this is a Lily and James fic because I've read every scenario possible for them to get together and it will be a good fic and I'm sick of it! So then I thought of this totally random new one that I haven't read yet. It follows basically the same course, but its summer time, my favorite setting for Lily/James and guess what? Their friends actually didn't force them into the same house. (no offence at all to anyone, I started writing one just like that until I saw that I was copping someone else's story word for word. I understand that this idea must have cropped _somewhere!_****Nope, that's not what happens but it does still follow the same routine of them being in the same house and eventually falling for each other, the beginning is just a tad bit different. That's all. So if you are as addicted to these characters as I am then I bet you might at least start to read my story. If you get bored and leave, at least tell me why in a review. It will make my writing technique change to benefit others. Hopefully. Just please send in a review if you read this at all. Please? Ok, now that you've read my mountain sized beginning I must start on with the story! ONWARD! **

**Disclaimer- JK Rowling is the coolest person ever and she can put really cool things called copyright laws on all of her stuff so we cant steal. I don't want to be taken by the copyright police so I must admit that what I am writing is hers and the summer plot like thing is probably not even mine. All I have is a computer. Wait….that's Dell's.**

Chapter One

I was having a rather pleasant dream when an owl knocked on my window and woke me. Summer holidays had started just last week and all I wanted to do was catch up on lost sleep. The last week of school my friends and I had been having lots of late nights playing truth or dare, pranking the marauders, and just hanging out before it was time to leave school and go home.

Only being half awake, I simply hit my window, hoping it would make the noise go away. My window simply opened and the owl flew in. It only dropped the letter on my desk and made its way out the way it came, another letter still in hand. It must have had another letter to deliver.

Groggily I got out of bed and retrieved the letter. It was a Hogwarts letter for sure, but what could they want from me the first week into vacations…? Duh! I could have smacked myself. The tutoring program. Dumbledore had talked to me about a tutoring program that would take place over the summer, and that I was someone they had to have as a teacher, especially since I was head girl. The sixth and seventh year prefects and James, head boy, and I were asked to do it.

Checking my clock I dashed down to show mum. She would be elated. Although I still hadn't really read it at all myself. Ah well. It was 9:30 in the morning and Mum and Petunia were having a cup of tea, having already eaten their share of breakfast. I grabbed a pop-tart **(sorry if pop-tarts aren't British or w/e but they are basically the food that can be eaten anywhere! They are awesome.)** and stuck it in the toaster, sitting at the table with them.

"Good morning Lily, dear." Said mum, with her unusually cheery voice. "What's that you've got there?"

"Just a letter from Hogwarts," Petunia stiffened at the name. "saying that I'm to be a summer tutor this vacation."

"Oh, how wonderful darling!" She said, getting up to give me a bear hug. "Let me see."

I handed her the envelope, remembering that I still hadn't read it through myself.

"This is wonderful darling, but you have to report to the home of your student every other day. For a month. That's a great amount of your vacations."

"Oh, I never really read it through myself…" I muttered.

"But, your student sounds familiar. Daniel Potter. Didn't you say once that you don't like that boy?" She asked, a look of confusion on her face.

I froze in shock on my way to the toaster. This was terrible! James Potter's little brother? My tutor student?

"Err…That's his older brother, James. He's in my year, whereas Daniel is in third year. Lemme see that." I walked over to get the letter from my mum, as I was fighting hyperventilating.

"Great!" I yelled. "Now, I get to go to my worst enemy's house once, every two days! This is a dream come true!"

"Now, calm down Lily. It can't be that bad. Just let us go together and see how bad it really is. How does it say we'll get there again?"

"They said that we will apparate there and make arrangements for the future once we got there."

"Yes, Lily, I have a wedding to plan and you just need to leave." My sister sneered at me as she picked up her cup and took it to the sink.

"Maybe I will go." I fumed at my sister's stupidity. I still couldn't believe she had found a man that would willingly live in a house with her in some form of unity. In this case a marriage. Not that you could call her fiancé Vernon much of a man.

"Swell." My mom seemed to not get my aggravation.

Finishing my pop-tart, I walked to my room to call Ava, my best friend. She wasn't really good at advice, but she was a good person to vent to, as she would vent right back.

"Hello?" Ava sounded distracted as she answered her cell phone. This was a bad sign. When she was distracted it wasn't a good idea to vent to her, much less talk to her. She would even go to lengths as to tell you to be quite. The problem with this is that we're _on the phone!_ The point of the telephone is communication and speaking, as in talking.

"Hey." I tried to sound like I didn't notice her distraction.

"Hi…"

"What's up?" I tried a card that said, what the hell are you doing being distracted at a time like this?

"…"

"What's up?" I said it again! Just in case she didn't hear me.

"Huh? What?"

"I said, 'what's up?' and you said nothing." Now I was getting angry on top of angriness. This was not good.

"Oh, I really don't want to talk right now, I'm watching 'The Office'."

"Ok, fine." I said, snapping my phone shut. It was so annoying when she did that. She can be great to talk to when she wants to talk. Key word there. When she wants to talk.

I paced around my room, searching for something to do. Anything to get my mind off the fact that I had to go to James Potter's house in a few days. _The_ James Potter. The one that has gone out with half of Hogwarts. The feminine half that is. The half that wasn't Lily. Even Ava went out with him at one point. He was also a sodding nut case. He asked her out every day it seemed. And she rejected him every time. He was to much of an egotistical, rude, immature, and even promiscuous_ boy_ for any human being to want to even be in company with. He was just plain annoying.

My mom popped her head in the doorway, a stressed look on her face. This happened everyday. She would be fine in the morning and then she would have a wedding to plan so she would just run 'round stressed all day. Best speak with her in the morning before the stress bus came up and hit her.

"Lily dear, would you get dressed and ready, we all have to pick a location for the reception and our planner is already here. Please." My mom was starting to beg. This was sad.

I ran to the shower, blasting the water, and jumping in when it wasn't even warm yet. I probably only had like six minutes to get ready, but I couldn't just leave without showering.

Getting out of the shower and towling off, I grabbed the closest outfit, put some gel in my hair, and ran downstairs.

"Come on, Freak. Before we're late and my life is once again ruined by the weird Lily Evans." Scowled my sister in my direction, heading for the car.

"Yes, come along Lily, we want to get a good start." Said Jackie, our planner.

"Ok, ok, I'm here now aren't I?" Jeez, are they that stupid, can we go instead of just criticizing me?

After the excruciatingly long trip through what seemed to be the whole freaking world, we finally got back. It was past dinner time when we got home. I had to eat a microwave dinner and go strait to sleep if I wanted to get to Potter's on time. They wanted me to be there at nine in the morning. It was vacations. On vacations one must sleep until ten every morning and be late to obligations, no matter what. Unless you are me. Then you have to be perfect. At school I'm close to perfect, but I can't be that way all the time now can I?

Crawling into bed, I snapped off my light and put my head to the pillow, hoping for a quick sleep. It didn't come. I had way to much on my mind. What if Sirius was staying there? I don't think I could take that much of them over my summer. Finally sleep engulfed me.

**What do ya think? Review for me please, I need some kind of response. Please? If you like it then ill make the chapters much longer, I promise, I just wanted to get some kind of audience. Promise this isn't going to be as long as my opening. Oh, wait, I have nothing to say. Bye, and review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, it's me! (who else would it be?) and I know that there are at least 2 readers, maybe, beside the skizo butterfly chica. SO, I'm posting another chapter, but if I don't get one review from a human being, then I don't post, cuz I feel I have no audience, and its not fun doing through the whole editing, posting process for nobody. Anyhow, here is numba two! Promise it should be better than the last. That was just an intro. At least I hope its better. **

**Disclaimer: I actually am only a teenager. Teenagers that are me do not publish books like JK Rowling. Wow, amazing right? So I must say that I am not the owner of this plot line or any details of this story/book/novel/fanfic/piece of literature/THING so I must say that I do not own it. Yes. Now……ONWARD!!!!**

Chapter Two

"Time to get out of bed, Lily!" Mum sang, as she ran to her room, and getting the curlers out of her hair, ran downstairs.

"Jeez…" I muttered. It was freaking early. Like, six in the morning early. I hopped in and out of the shower (a little less hop than usual, since it was _six in the_ _morning_), and finished getting ready.

"How are we getting there?" Mum and dad looked at my expectantly.

"Um, well, apparation." I had explained apparation to them, but not really in detail. Although I had demonstrated it for them.

"Oh…so you can go long distances with that?" asked my dad inquisitively.

"Sure." I replied.

"Jolly, so we have to be there in ten minutes. How long will it take to get there?" Mum questioned.

"Apparation takes only about five seconds. So we should leave in about ten minutes." I said in a rather grumpy voice. Who could be excited about going to Potter's house? I was just waking from my sleepiness at this point, and was coming to realization that in ten minutes I would be in complete James' Potter Territory.

"It should be fine, dear. You're there to tutor his brother anyway." Mum was picking up on my mood just as well as I was. She was good at that, I guess.

"Where's Petunia?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Oh, she's upstairs. Said she didn't want to come unless she had to. We can't make her do anything she doesn't want to; she's a legal adult you know." Replied my dad, looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Ok…" I muttered. Ever since I was accepted at Hogwarts, finally accepted somewhere, my sister has to take drastic action in making me feel like a freak or a weirdo and It's just plain aggravating. At first it hurt my feelings, but now, it just makes me mad.

"I think it's time to go now." Announced my dad, clapping his hands.

"Ok, great." I said, changing my voice to happier note, hoping to throw off my ever observant mother. "Each of you take one of my hands, and just be quite for a few seconds."

I closed my eyes and concentrated on the Mansion that I had once been taken to against my will in fourth year for a dinner with Ava and her "really good friend" Sirius. They are actually still friends. And they actually don't have any romantic feelings for each other. I know these things. I'm Ava's best friend. And her boyfriend knows this. He's a good guy. Anyway. I concentrated on this house that was embedded in my mind and was sucked into a black tunnel. A few seconds later, we were in front of the Potters' home. Their place of living. The place in which James Potter lives when he is not residing at Hogwarts.

"Goodness. That was odd. Are we here already? Lily?" Mum was sounding a bit hectic.

"We're here mum. Don't worry. Breathe." I said calmly.

"This is a nice house, very beautifully decorated." My dad commented. We think he secretly desires a career in design.

"Sure…" I muttered.

"Want to go to the door?" Mum asked walking ahead.

"I guess…"

Walking to the divine front door, I rang the bell, and a song played. I looked behind me at my parents who were in the position of a normal family portrait. You know the kind. Where the mom and dad are behind the daughter with the mom's hand on the daughter's shoulder. It was exceedingly unusual considering it looked so normal. And we just are not a normal family.

The door immediately opened to a woman with warm brown hair, and a genuine, bright smile on her face. "You must be the Evans family." She greeted opening her arms and the door wider.

We walked in the house and Mrs. Potter shook hands with both my mum and dad, and led us to a sitting room. I was just surprised James himself wasn't standing there, ready to annoying the life out of me the minute I stepped into his house.

The house was beautifully decorated, with a different looking theme for each area of the house. We sat in hard white chairs, with a cream floral design on them that made them seem as though they belonged in a different century. Tea was sitting on a table in the middle of the room, and on a more worn out looking couch was James Potter, spread out across the couch, sound asleep. He was snoring and drool was starting to come out the corners of his mouth.

"Oh dear," Mrs. Evans muttered, walking over to the couch with James on it. "Wake up!" she said in James's ear, shaking him.

In an arm chair, wide awake, was Daniel. James's brother was similar to James in many ways, but he was always a bit scrawnier, and didn't need glasses.

I rolled my eyes, and walked to the couch. Drawing my wand from my robes, I conjured a sleeping Sirius from who-knows-where and made him fall atop James. Sirius continued sleeping while James opened his eyes and looked at what had fallen on him. When he saw it was Sirius, he pushed him to the floor. But the rude awaking made him look at his surroundings.

Then he noticed me.

And proceeded to fall on the sleeping Sirius.

"Lily!" he said, picking himself up and ruffling his hair. He was wearing somewhat suitable clothes. Kakis and a polo. At least he had tried.

"I was waiting for you to come and then I kinda fell asleep…"

"Leave me alone…" Muttered a _still _sleeping Sirius.

"Ok, lets have tea." Announced a worn out looking Mrs. Evans.

"Lets." Agreed my mum.

"It's really early…" Murmered James, as he sat back on the couch. Nobody bothered to wake Sirius. Lord knows who could.

"It is really early, Lily hardly would get out of bed." Mum agreed.

"Amazing! The perfect Lily has a fault!" James said in mock amazement.

I rolled my eyes in his direction, "At least I'm not sleeping on my parents very expensive couches." I snapped at him, irritated with the hour, and his annoyance.

Anyway, we had our tea and our parents made arrangements. At least I thought they did. I wasn't that sure. Not until, "Lily, wake up!" Mum was shaking me and pushing me against something warm.

"Hmm… I heard James mutter.

Opening my eyes and looking around me, I saw that I was still on the Potter's couch, and I was still in fact in their living room, yet I was lying on something. Something warm, hard, and sleeping.

"Ahhhh!" I screamed with fright and pulled my head off James Potter's arm. What was I doing? How on earth did I fall asleep on his _arm_?

"You fell asleep, dear." Mum said, laughing.

"That's not funny!" I said, loudly.

"I didn't do it!" James yelled, with a snap upward in wake ness. Like people can't control what they say when they say it. He just snapped up and yelled that he "Didn't do it!"

"I didn't do what ever you're yelling about." He said, whipping the sleep from his eyes.

"Just leave me alone, Potter." I snapped, pushing my way to the arm chair on the other side of the room.

"Touchy, aren't we?..." He said, quietly, getting up off the couch, stepping on Sirius.

"Ouch!" Said Sirius, finally waking up. He looked around the room, at his surroundings, and put his head down on the carpet again. "James?"

"What Sirius?" James asked.

"Have I been drinking again?" He asked in an exasperated tone

"No, that was last week." Reminded James.

"Oh…Why is Lily here?" He asked.

"Just go back to sleep Sirius," Said James, pushing him in a general direction of the door.

"Jeez, is it time to go yet?" I asked, fully embarrassed. I could feel my cheeks red as a cherry.

"Lily, didn't you hear? Or were you too busy sleeping on James?" teased Daniel.

"Heard what?" I asked.

"We're just going to stay at the Potter's for the summer because of the apparition wards around their house that they can't possibly take down 4 times a week. It's simply safer for all of us if we just stay in the guest bedrooms at the Potter's." Mum explained.

"Wha…" I was honestly confused. Did they expect me to really _live_ in a _house_ with _Potter _over my summer vacations?

"Are you serious?" Asked James, a mischievous look on his vile little face.

"No, he is not Sirius." I said quickly, stopping the half sleeping Sirius in his tracks. His mouth was open and ready to recite his pun. 'I'm Sirius!', like a goofy goober.

"But really," Persisted James, ignoring Sirius altogether. "Are they really staying here?"

"Yes, we would love to have them." Said a cheery Mrs. Potter.

"HA!" James yelled, running around the house, excited out of his mind, whereas I groaned. This would be the worst summer of my entire life.

**Ok, soo that wasn't as long as I hoped, but It just seemed a great place to stop for this chapter. I started writing it a little later than I had hoped, causing it to be let out now like months later. Ok, not literally, but still…. I hope you like it! Please review if you read, because I want to know what to change and stuff. Please?...Ok, well, better just post this thing. Bye! (For now…)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Yay. Chapter 3. I would like to thank all those who believed in me, that I actually did it. I posted the third chapter of this thing. SO I guess you want to read it now. So I shall shut up and let you. **

**Disclaimer: Guess what? Yah, I didn't do anything amazing except post this chapter against everyone's thoughts that I wouldn't. I didn't come up with the characters, the plotline really or anything about this story really. Way to up someone's self esteem. Jeez… well. Ok. ONWARD!**

I looked at the floor. How could this happen to me? Why not to anyone else? I mean, there are people everywhere, why did _I_ have to be the one to stay at Potter's house?

"We have to go home if we want to get some of our belongings. Aka, clothes. According to Loren, James' mother, the wards will close at five this evening. We need to get our stuff."

"Great, we're leaving." I said, knowing that we would be back, but temporary relief would be nice.

"Sure." Mum said, letting out an exasperated sigh.

I took my mum's hand and thought about our house. The one I wouldn't see for a whole month. A month. A month was starting to seem like a long time. We went into tunnel vision and were deposited on the front stoop. I trudged inside, only to find Petunia sleeping on the couch. Fantastic. The remaining time I had at my home and I had to spend it with _her_. Wait. Petunia would never agree to stay with the Potters, especially with such a wedding to plan.

We walked in our house, such a familiar setting. It was nice to be back where I new I was safe, unlike while in the Potter's Mansion. I breezed past Petunia on the couch who was flipping through a 'Weddings Digest' magazine and flew up the stairs to my room. I knew I shouldn't be in such a pleasant mood, but knowing that I would be a miserable being for the next month and just might go ultra depressed on everyone I thought I should just take a few hours to relax…digest comfort…fell peace-

"WHAT?!" The shriek of an abnormal being rang through my room, disturbing the somewhat peaceful state I had formed. Obviously, according to the shriek, Petunia was told her fate. I still wasn't sure what that fate was my self, but there was no way that It was what she wanted at all.

I began my journey back downstairs and ran smack into Petunia, who must have been heading upstairs. Upon seeing that I was what was keeping her from having made it up the stairs, she just interrogated me there.

"This is all your fault!" She shrieked. "My wedding will be ruined because of you!"

"_My_ fault?" I questioned. "Why is it _my_ fault you're marrying a cow?"

"Mum!" She screeched

Mum walked in the alcove. A look of fury was on her face.

"Girls. Stop it. You're both being very immature. Especially you Petunia. I don't understand how hard it is to live in a house filled with luxury for just one month for your sister's-"

"Wait." I interrupted her. "Petunia is coming with us to the Potter's?"

"What do you want me to do with her?" Mum snapped.

"Why am I now being referred to as a pain?" remarked Petunia.

"Ok, just stop it, both of you. Lily, you are going to the Potter's to tutor, and Petunia you are going with us. If you weren't getting married I might think differently, but we need to be together if we want this to go well. And Petunia, I don't want another word about it. If you are going to marry Vernon you are going to have to learn compromise and flexibility. That's what marriage is about." And with that we were left alone, mum gone to finish her packing, I suppose.

Well, I certainly wasn't going to just sit there and look at Petunias evil face, so I jogged to my room and slammed the door. Knowing I only had two hours left until the wards closed, I continued my packing.

After and hour of gathering my favorite outfits, a few sets of robes, my wand, owl, school books, basically my whole life was coming with me. I got in the shower for what could probably be my last shower that I wouldn't have to consistently monitor my privacy with. I would be a shame if I was sent to Azkaban for performing the killing curse on James Potter for watching me in the shower.

Closing my trunk, I dragged it downstairs just in time to hear our clock chime 3:45. Mum found me in the family room and told me to be ready to leave in fifteen minutes. I agreed and went to my room to fetch the rest of my belongings.

We were all standing in the living room. All four of us, getting ready to leave on an adventure that would change our summers. That sounded so corny, but Mum said it to Petunia to coax her into coming with out her slitting her wrists. I grabbed Mum and Dad's hands, ready to just get these vacations over with. Mum held Petunia's hand and I apparated us to the mansion. My new home for a whole month. Wow. What an experience this would be.

"Hey Lils!" I heard Sirius yell from somewhere. And it sounded like he was far away. Up. I looked up at the sky, expecting him to be up there on a broomstick, but he wasn't. Oh no ladies and gentlemen, he was on the roof. Yes, the roof. As in the top of the house.

"What the hell are you doing up there?" I yelled to him.

"Just waiting for you," yelled James, now he _was_ on a broomstick. Right next to my ear actually.

"Ahhh," he had startled me. Startled me so much I had pushed him right off his stick.

"You guys are FREAKS!" Yelled Petunia, running to the doorway, knowing she wouldn't get anywhere just running.

"Lets just go inside," Mum sighed.

"Lets," I agreed.

We were let inside by Mrs. Potter and I was brought to the room I would be staying in. It was full of nice cream colors, very soothing. At least my stay in hell would be comfortable. The Potter's made sure of that. Now it was time to check for James' excuse for comfortable. I had to check my room for pranks. After looking under the bed, the bureau, and everywhere else he could have done most of anything, I began to unpack.

Half an hour into packing, I heard a knock at my door. "Who is it?" I questioned, whipping sweat from my brow.

"I don't know, who is it?" the voice questioned. Wait, I recognized that voice.

"Ava!" I yelled. She opened the door and stepped in the room. This was probably the best thing that had happened to me in the last long, long, twenty four hours. I gave her a hug and interrogated her about her being there. Turns out that she had been planning to visit Sirius soon anyway, so she just decided to see both of us at Potter's. It was a great idea in her opinion. I could have defiantly used company in my hell, but Ava hated how much I fought with Sirius. This would be an interesting month now with Ava in the mix.

**(A/N: This would be an ideal place to stop, but because of the length and the time space between my updates, I wouldn't do that to everyone.)**

I followed Ava to her room in which she stayed in every time she came to the Potter's house. I was impressed with it. It had a lot of similarities to her room at home and her likes. The blue walls and feathers were definite articles of Ava Caldwell. **( A/N: Wow, I just gave Ava a last name!) **The other thing that was an article of Ava was Sirius, draped across her bed, making doodles in the air with his wand.

"Get your fat arse off my bed," Ava said lazily, dropping her jacket on top of him, and sitting on them both. I chose to sit on the end of the bed, away from the whole pile of them.

"Why? Your bed is so much more comfortable than mine. I sleep on a cot in James' room. They seem to think that I don't want my own room," he whined.

"They probably don't think you can handle the responsibility of your own room," she replied, rolling her eyes.

"I take that offensively," he said in all Seriusness.

"Sure you do, you big baby."

Ava and Sirius had been good friends since first year. Ever since James' and I had our first fight. Apparently they thought it amusing and made bets. Ever since they have been inseparable. Everybody wonders how the hot shot of the school hasn't gone out with his best friend Ava Caldwell, but they did ladies and gentlemen, they did. Without the rest of the school knowing amazingly they had a secret relationship for two weeks and it was awkward as heck and they slipped back into friends mode without anybody knowing.

"So, do mum and dad know you're here?" Asked Sirius.

"No duh, they know I'm here. What would they think if they didn't. They invited me actually. Gladly anything to get away from that cursed baby. Little baby brothers are not as cute as they seem," Ava ranted.

Her mother had remarried and had a baby boy just two months ago and it was the talk of Ava's being for the first month it was born and now it was cursed and dubbed awful.

"Oh, that's great for you. At least you're here with us," Sirius was trying to make things better, but that just wasn't his thing, his thing was making people laugh. I guess. If you wanted to give him a "Thing."

James picked that precise moment to come join us. He wanted to be apart of the party on Ava's bed and sat down next to me, gently laying his arm across my shoulder. I forcefully shoved the arm off my shoulder and smacked it across his own face.

"I am so abused," he sighed.

"I am so sexually harassed," I moaned.

"I could sexually do lots of things to you," James whispered in my ear.

"You arsehole!" I quipped in his ear, and took off back to my own room. If was going to survive her I would have to stay far away from James.

"What did you say?" questioned a curious Ava, I heard as I was headed out .

"Nothing important," I caught in as a whisper.

Once in my room, I closed the door and finished my unpacking. Ava came in five minutes later. "Dinner's in five." She said and then closed the door again.

Five minutes later, I walked out of my room and began my journey to the kitchen. Too bad I didn't know where it was. It would help if I had a map of the mansion. James' of course knew that I had no idea where I was going, so took the opportunity to track me down and guide me to the kitchen.

"Are you lost in my humble home, Lily Flower?" He questioned, sneaking up behind me.

"I can find my way, thanks," this was bringing back memories. Our first week at Hogwarts James' tried to guide me back to our common room, and in the process got us lost. Very lost. Lost for over an hour.

"I think you might want some guidance from me," he sounded so egotistical while he said this, his calm voice evoking anger out of me.

"You can't navigate your way out of a paper sac, Potter, now let's go eat," I snapped, marching to the left.

"Lils, the kitchen is this way," he said, pushing me in the small of my back toward the right.

"How was I supposed to know the way around your house?" I snapped at him again.

"You weren't. That's why I'm here. Always a pleasure to help," he sang the last part, swinging his arm through mine and leading me to the kitchen.

We got some interested stares as we walked in the kitchen with his arm through mine, but I quickly stopped anyone's ideas about me and James by pulling my arm out of his just so that my hand was on his arm, and shoved him into his seat. I quickly advanced to my own seat next to Ava. Ava was sitting on Sirius' right, James on his left, and me on Ava's other side.

"So you and James were getting it on down the hall?" Smirked Sirius.

"Sirius," sighed Mrs. Potter, "Do you ever know when to keep your mouth shut?"

"Shove off, Black," I retorted.

House elves came in with our food and placed it on the table with a bow. One with a pink looking thing on went to Mrs. Potter and said something to her. She gave her thanks and dismissed the elf.

I noticed how odd this would be for muggles and just then realised that Petunia wasn't with us at the dinner table.

"Mum?" I questioned about my recent discovery, "Is Petunia not joining us for dinner tonight?"

"She felt it best to eat in the room," Mum answered, a defeated look on her face.

"Oh," I replied

"Speaking of which, boys," James' and Sirius' heads snapped up. "Don't even think of bothering Petunia in this time of adjustment," Mrs. Potter seemed stern about this, but it seemed she was stern about everything with Sirius and James.

"Yah, yah, can we just _eat_?!" barked an exasperated James, "Sorry, mum, but the food is just _looking_ at me."

"Yes, please?" whined Sirius.

"I don't think we should feed them," I laughed.

"Me either," Ava threw in.

They gave us seriously nasty looks at those comments, but were given food anyway.

After dinner I went to my room to listen to my favourite song on my stereo and changed into my P.J.s which only consisted of plaid pants and a bra. Of course when I was just getting settled and ready to get to sleep I heard a knock at my door. Mad at the sudden interruption, I simply yelled at the door.

"Who is it and what do you want?"

"Me, and I want to come in," Came the voice of Ava.

"Fine, come in."

The door knob turned open and in came James Potter. James Potter was in my room, I was only in a bra and pants, and I was standing at my vanity taking my make-up off.

"Ahhh!" Was my first reaction. My second was to chase Potter and _kill him_. The second reaction came pretty fast. A little too fast. Now I was running down the Potter mansion, chasing James, in a bra.

"You little PRAT!" I yelled to him, just as he turned a corner.

"I didn't know, I swear!" He yelled behind me. At that moment in time I realised that I didn't even have my wand. No wand, no pain, but then I realised I could always beat him by hand.

I took a leap and tackled him to the ground, punching him, slapping him, and doing anything to cause him physical pain. After I had beat him, kicked him in the groin, and was sufficient in my attack, I stood up, kicked him one last time, and with all the dignity I had left I ran back to my room. James tried to follow me with pleas of apology.

This was a very bad situation though. James Potter just saw me in a BRA! This is just fabulous! My life is over. Officially. Wow, this all went down in under seven minutes. Jeez how time doesn't fly when you are having the worst time of your life.

I put a shirt on for the first time in a while to sleep in, crawled in bed, and went to sleep. Maybe tomorrow would be a better day. Maybe pigs will grow wings and fly…

**Wow, Chapter 3. And not a day later. Sorry that took so long guys. I also have to announce that all the music and culture I mention will not be from the whatever time period these folks are from, simply because I don't know it! So sad but I don't think anyone cares about culture back then! Sorry to cultural people who do. Time to post this thing, and ill try to update sooner. Thanks! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Olive: Hey, guys. I'm back in bold, w00t. So I am on chapter 4 now. I'm so excited. You don't care though, so I shall just write my story. I simply must say that any reference to this generation is going to be in this story. I have no care for the time period. If I want my character to listen to an iPod, she will. I do on the other hand care about place. I do care that they live in England, but I don't care that they live in the seventies or eighties or whatever because I know nothing about the seventies or eighties! So if you care so much, read something else!**

**Disclaimer- knock-knock…who's there? The copyright police. Oh, the copyright police can't get me because I have a DISCLAIMER! J.K. ROWLING OWNS HARRY POTTER…in your face, copyright police. **

Chapter Four

I awoke the next morning, a sickening feeling crawling up my stomach over something. This always happened to me when I had gone to sleep the night before with something torturous on my mind, like when I thought I was going to get a "T" in transfiguration because of a spell I couldn't get right, but this morning I just couldn't figure out what it could possibly be that was making my stomach hurt.

Then I opened my eyes. I expected to find some kind of reminder of the incident that happened the night before, but I didn't. Putting my brain back together and preparing myself for the day, I started to get dressed. Once I was presentable to the world for the first time in a while, I ran to the kitchen, which I could successfully find on my own now.

All the parents were at the table, fully dressed, and Daniel was there. Seeing Daniel, I realized that my first tutoring session was with him today. This would be interesting.

"Where's James?" I huffed, once I was noticed by the rest of the table.

"In his room," Replied Mrs. Potter. She had a look of interest in her eyes. "Why?"

"Just wondering… and where is that?" I questioned.

"Down the hall and to the right. He wanted the room closest to the kitchen," She went along with my interrogations.

"What are you looking at?" I asked Daniel.

"Nothing, nothing, I was just wondering when you put a shirt on, I noticed you running around the house last night without one." He replied smirking.

"Well, if you must know, that jerk named James walked in on me last night on PURPOSE without a shirt on, so I beat the shit of him," I snapped.

"Lily!" Mum gasped.

"Do you do these kinds of things at school, young lady?" My dad asked, shocked.

"Beat up James?" I clarified, "Sure."

Mr. Potter chuckled. It was the most of a reaction I had ever gotten out of him.

"Ben!" Said Mrs. Potter, blushing.

"What, I had bruises after how much I was abused by your torturous fist," he explained.

"I hated you at the time, thank you," she huffed in replied.

"We had a very similar relationship as ****

"Yah. Um, Daniel we have our first tutoring thing today. How does ten-ish sound?" I questioned.

"Great," he responded.

"Ok." Now that my day was planned, I walked in the general direction of where Mrs. Potter said James' bedroom was. He was going to pay. Somehow. I just needed to check and see if he was still asleep. As I approached what I thought was his door, I just walked away. Is he still asleep? What kind of question is THAT? 'Is James Potter still asleep at nine in the morning?' Jeez, what a joke.

I skipped back to Ava's room, excited about waking her up. It was fun to disturb her when she was sleeping, she talked. And then she didn't remember what she would have said while you were talking to her. So many secrets had gotten out from the talking while you were sleeping…

The door to Ava's room was open a crack, and I just walked right in. Sitting on the end of her bed was none other than Sirius Black. He was whispering things in her ear, and she was talking. In her sleep. This was interesting. I slid the door open a peek and listened in to what he was saying.

"Why is there a pink thong hanging on your doorknob?" He questioned, "Something kinky?"

"Sirius!" Yelled Ava, waking from her sleep at the conversations oddity. Even Ava couldn't dream something that odd.

Sirius simply got off her bed and ran. He knew he would be beat for his actions.

"What an idiot," sighed Ava, "He woke me up. I was perfectly asleep until he came in and just disturbed the sane part of what I had left in dream land. Yet…I always say that when I stay at this house."

"Wait, why?" I was now curious. Why would it be worse at James' _house_ where he had parental supervision as apposed to at school where he had only about eight teachers watching him and hundreds of other kids…? Crud…

"Just wait…" She looked at me worriedly.

"Great," I sighed. I was beginning to act like my mother. Or Petunia. Wait. Petunia was here. _Here. _Why on earth was I letting this opportunity slip through my fingers? Why hadn't I thought of doing something to her earlier?

"So what do you want to do to Petunia?" I smirked.

"Jeez, I thought you would never ask!" Exclaimed Ava, "I thought I had lost my best friend to some kind of considerate being."

"Never!" I mocked, putting a hand over my heart.

"So what's going to happen?" She said, now all professional. "And are the boys going to be apart of it?"

"The boys!" I was on to something now. Why prank my boring sister again, we were so bored with that, but we can prank the boys at their own house! This was new! It was always the same environment but now! Whoa, we had a whole new house to work with and girl named Ava who new the whole thing!

"You want to prank the boys in their own home?" Smirked Ava.

"Why not?" I was excited now.

"Because they are the marauders, the best known boys in the school for their pranking and this is their base that you know nothing about," She finished.

"But you do!" I exclaimed, getting impatient.

"You're right, but…" She trailed off, "This is their house… and they _will_ catch us."

"And…" I persisted.

"And it's a bad idea, but I'm all for it!" She was so weird sometimes, but I couldn't say no to _that_ smile.

"I can't say no to that smile," I said, with lightest humour on hand.

"You are such a freak," She sighed, a joyful smile now replacing her old one, as they were separate faces entirely.

"But you love me anyway," I laughed.

"Yes, you are my bestest friend, ever. without you I would be an elite marauder." She continued the laugh I had begun.

"So this is my competition?" Smirked a James Potter from the doorway.

"Maybe it will be if you don't leave my romantic interests alone!" I snapped to him.

"Jeez, I just came by to hang out with you guys." He put his hand to his chest in an act of disbelieving as if it was unheard of for him to not be allowed to do such a thing.

"Really?" I retorted, "Or did you just come by to see _more _girls in their undergarments?"

"Man, what happened that I wasn't apart of?" requested a confused Ava.

"It was NOTHING!" Cried a shaken up James, "I was scolded properly for whatever the hell I did to poor Lily and I am so sorry."

"Jeez, James, I didn't know you could be so sensitive," Ava said, raising an eyebrow.

"Since you put me through so much a pain from my parents…would you go out with me?" He was apparently over his anger, considering of course he wasn't that mad to begin with, as he was currently back to the same routine of asking me out at every corner. Which was the same as always, but he hadn't been doing it as much, since the change of setting. But this little change wasn't that big of a deal for James Potter, biggest playa of Hogwarts. I really have my doubts that anything will change such a prat.

"James, did you seriously just show a sign of defeat and then ask Lily out after admitting that you were upset with her?" Sighed a frustrated Ava.

"Oh…that was bad…" Concluded James.

Lily got up from her post and slapped him precisely on "The Spot". The spot that she had hoped at one point to relieve him of his brain damage but soon found that it was great fun to hit him there because it was at the back of his head and he made a motion of almost falling over when she hit him there.

"Just wondering," A blushing James asked, "Do you think you can find a new spot to hit me? Because I believe that this one will go numb in a while from the amount of hitting it has taken…"

"Lily, you _are_ kinda hard on him, poor bloke…" Droned Ava, for the effect. She did everything for the effect.

"Go away, Potter," I was frustrated and in over my head with the demon. This was my vacation thank you very much!

"Just saying; you can be my friend…or my enemy…" He left the threat open, "And you seem to not want to be my friend very much of the time."

I could see the pain in his eyes, although it was masked by the mischievousness that was always there. I knew him well enough to see through it.

"Give me your worst," I muttered, rolling my eyes, "You are so immature."

"Maybe, maybe not, that's a form of opinion," He stuck his chest out, protecting his ego.

"Ok, well you know my opinion…" I returned my gaze to his face.

"Fine," He then stared into space as if in a trance of some kind.

"I have to go figure out what I'm teaching to Daniel at our meeting later," I got up and went to my room.

"We can help you Lily," James called, as I walked out of the room.

"You couldn't teach your way out of a paper bag James. You can hardly learn the material, much less teach it," I laughed.

"I bet I could," he retorted.

"Prove it," I was walking back to the doorway.

"How is he suppose to do that?" Chimed in Ava.

"He can't teach anything with his level of maturity," I responded.

"You know nothing about my Lily Evans," he replied.

"Well then prove that to me!" I was getting annoyed. He acts like a jerk and a snob and then tries to insist that he is the most mature person on the earth.

"Maybe I will," he said, brushing past me, and out the door.

I waited until I saw him turn the corner to the other hallway that I knew led to the kitchen, before I began my conversation with Ava.

"I really think that you are warming up to James," laughed Ava.

"That's rubbish." I was already mad and Ava was just poking at me. She did this every time I was done with an argument with him. It was old. It began getting old in first year, yet I played along anyway.

"He really can be serious once in a while," Ava took a more serious tone.

"What do you know?"

"I'm one of his good friends, thank you very much,"

"Sure, only because he is so amazingly crazy. Just like you. I would love you to give me an example of one time he has acted rationally,"

"When he tells me how much he loves you, and admires you," Ava was looking at me with so much honesty and sincerity. I began walking to the door.

"When has he _ever_ said that? With serious intonation, I mean," I just ran from the room, not wanting to hear the answer. James was such a prat, I didn't think I could possibly stomach the details of his fake passion for somebody. He could hardly contain himself in a classroom; much less love somebody in a more significant way than wanting to get in her pants.

I went to my room and closed the door, locking it. My stereo came with me from home because I knew that staying in James Potter's house I would need my stress relieving medicine of music. It was the only thing that kept me from simply drugging myself in his presence.

With my favourite band, Panic! At The Disco blaring in the back round, I began working on a study course for James' little brother. This took about two hours. This kid was a lot of work.

_Knock knock_, was heard at my door

"Come in!" I yelled.

Daniel came in, a bored expression on his face.

"We were to meet ten minutes ago…" He emphasised his point in being there.

"Oh!" I exclaimed, looking at my wrist watch.

"Yah," he finished, walking out.

"We are meeting in the kitchen," I called after him.

"Ok," he yelled back.

I had all the material we were to cover in my hands for the rest of the summer.

**This has to be the worst end of a chapter ever. I just had no place to go with it. I felt really bad about leaving you guys out in the cold, so I'm updating now. The reason this took so long was because of my terrible not knowing what to do after that last line, so I will worry about it later. As in tomorrow…I swear. Yay, thanks for reading. **


End file.
